


Wedding Night

by cazmalfoy



Series: Assassin Ianto One-Shots [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and Felix on their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my assassin Ianto universe.
> 
> This is set between Hands of Destiny and Sins of the Father, and takes place after Too Many Hormones In One Room.

Slowly and carefully, Felix moved around the room, pausing occasionally to light a candle before moving on to the next. The main light was on so low he had to focus on his surroundings unless he wanted to fall to the floor and, probably, knock a few of the candles over in the process.

He was almost finished lighting the last candle when the door opened and Rory slipped into the room, looking exhausted.

Felix smiled and placed his lighter down on the dresser below the hotel mirror hanging on the wall. Silently he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Rory’s neck. 

The older man offered him a tired smile and raised his head so he could press a kiss on Felix’s lips. 

The Time Lord was the first to break the kiss after a moment. “You look tired,” he murmured, running his fingers down Rory’s cheek. 

Rory shrugged his shoulders and tried, in vain, to suppress a yawn. “No more than was to be expected.”

Felix chuckled and led Rory over to the large double bed in the centre of the room. Remaining silent the young man turned around and reached up, carefully undoing the knot of Rory’s tie and carefully draping the silk over the foot of the bed. He slowly unfastened each button on the crisp white shirt, tantalisingly revealing Rory’s skin.

When he felt Felix’s fingers brush against his chest, Rory couldn’t help moaning softly at the contact. He had spent all day mingling with various members of his family and their friends and, as a result, had barely spent five minutes alone with the man who he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

Felix, hearing Rory’s moan, chuckled and looked into Rory’s eyes. “I thought you were tired,” he whispered, bringing his hand up to cup the other’s cheek. He brushed his thumb over Rory’s lower lip, beaming brightly when Rory’s breath hitched and his cheeks flushed.

Rory’s eyes fluttered closed and he leant into the touch for a moment before forcing himself to open his eyes and focus on Felix’s face. “I’m wide awake now,” he murmured, bringing his own arms up and resting his hands on Felix’s shoulders.

Their lips met in a kiss more passionate than the previous one. One of them moaned but neither was entirely sure whose throat the sound came from, and neither cared.

Rory quickly unfastened Felix’s tie, throwing it to the floor with less care that Felix had shown his. The buttons on Rory’s shirt were lucky to survive not being ripped from the material as the younger man tried to give himself access to Rory’s skin as quickly as possible.

Felix tipped his head back, gasping for breath when Rory slid his hands under Felix’s shirt and he felt the pads of Rory’s fingers rubbing over his muscles and nipples. “Rory,” he murmured, carding his own fingers through the other man’s hair. “The bed is more comfortable,” he added when Rory looked up at him, his eyes black with lust.

The corners of Rory’s mouth turned up in a smirk and suddenly Felix found himself lying on his back, looking up at his partner who slowly straddled him. “Good thinking,” Rory stated, leaning down and capturing Felix’s lips once more.

Felix groaned and buried his fingers in Rory’s hair, trying to drag the other man closer. His free hand pushed the shirt from one shoulder, then the other, only stopping when he couldn’t get it any further.

Rory, sensing Felix’s frustration, pulled the shirt the rest of the way off and threw it over the edge of the bed, never once breaking the kiss. His fingers shook with anticipation as he unfastened the buttons on Felix’s own shirt, wanting nothing more than to tear the material in two. But he knew that Felix would kill him if he did anything to ruin the outfits they got married in.

Eventually the buttons were unfastened, but as Felix was lying down there was no way to take it off fully, and Rory was not about to get off his lover. Instead, he opted for pushing the shirt to the side, exposing the Time Lord’s chest to the room.

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Rory ducked his head and ran his tongue along Felix’s collarbone, biting the skin gently before continuing down his chest. He paused over one of Felix’s hearts, nuzzling his chest as he felt the rhythm of his heart beating, before kissing his way left and repeating the action with Felix’s second heart.

He heard a chuckle from above him and looked up to see Felix watching him with a bemused smile on his face. “You finished establishing that I have two hearts?” he asked, an affectionate tone in his voice.

Rory flushed and moved up his body so they were face to face once more. “I love it,” he murmured. “I love you,” he added, kissing Felix softly. 

Felix returned the kiss and carefully rolled them over, so he was the one straddling Rory. “I love you, too,” he whispered. 

Quickly he stripped out of his shirt and threw it onto the pile of growing clothes at the end of the bed. He ran his hands down Rory’s chest, tugging lightly at the stud through his nipple. A bolt of pain filled pleasure shot through Rory’s body and he arched into Felix’s touch, moaning loudly.

Felix chuckled at the familiar reaction; Rory’s nipple was so much more sensitive with the piercing in than it had been when they’d first met. He tugged the piercing once more before sliding his hands further down Rory’s chest.

As Felix unfastened the tuxedo trousers his partner was wearing, Rory’s own hands were unfastening Felix’s trousers. “We’re wearing too much clothing,” Felix whispered, not wanting to break the spell that had settled over the room.

Rory smirked and thrust his hands into Felix’s trousers. “Then rectify that problem,” he instructed, curling his fingers around the Time Lord’s cock. 

Felix groaned at the feeling of Rory’s hand on his rapidly hardening flesh and he didn’t move for a moment; simply concentrating on the sensation. When Rory rolled his own hips, he was reminded about the other’s cock he had neglected.

He offered Rory an apologetic smile and got to his feet, almost tearing his and Rory’s trousers off and throwing them to the side.

When they were both naked, Felix leant on the side of the bed, looking down at his lover with an appreciative smile on his face. Rory really was beautiful; the way his skin, lightly tanned from Cardiff’s recent burst of sunshine, seemed to glisten in the candlelight. The way his eyes shone bright with love as their gazes met. Everything about Rory was perfect, despite what the other man thought about himself.

“Are you planning on doing anything, or are you just going to stand there all night?” Rory’s irritated, but mostly amused, voice cut through his thoughts.

Felix blinked, clearing the cobwebs in his mind and turned his attention back to the naked man in front of him. “Sorry,” he whispered, kneeling on the bed and crawling over to Rory, straddling him and resting a hand on either side of his head. “I was just thinking about how perfect you are.”

As expected Rory rolled his eyes and shook his head. It was an old argument; Rory believed that he was a freak because of how much pain he felt if he strayed too far from Torchwood. “Idiot,” he murmured, sliding his hands around Felix and lacing his fingers together at the base of his spine.

Felix glared a little before he ducked his head and pressed their lips together. Rory groaned and a hand slid lower, cupping Felix’s arse and dragging him closer. Their lips parted and tongues met, tangling together in an intimate dance as Felix slowly ground his hips against Rory’s, tantalisingly making the other man’s cock harder.

Eventually the pressure became too much and the friction not enough; Rory pulled his head back, gasping for breath, his chest heaving from exertion. “Please, Fe,” he begged, tracing the Time Lord’s entrance with his index finger.

Felix looked down at Rory, his own breath coming in short bursts as well, and smiled. “Tell me what you want, Rory,” he murmured, pressing his cheek against Rory’s, feeling the other man’s stubble brush against his own. He ran his tongue across Rory’s jaw line, a feature he had clearly inherited from his father, feeling a swell of smug satisfaction when Rory mewed happily.

“Fe…” Rory gasped when Felix’s fingers curled around his cock, stroking him leisurely as he waited for an answer he deemed satisfactory. “God, Fe,” he added tipping his head back and trying to still his racing heart.

“I’m not doing anything until you tell me,” Felix pointed out, continuing his slowly tormenting. He hoped Rory would cave soon; he had no idea how long he was going to keep up the ruse of calm.

It took several attempts for Rory to string together enough words to form a coherent sentence, before he practically growled, “Fuck me, now!”

Felix let out a low chuckle, a rumble deep in his chest, as he kissed Rory hotly, teeth and tongues clashing wildly. “That’s more like it,” he approved, stroking Rory’s cock with slightly more pressure, making Rory sigh with relief. 

Never stilling his stroking, Felix reached under the pillow and retrieved the lube he had placed there earlier during his preparations for the evening. He also pulled out a condom, wishing he didn’t have to use it – he wanted Rory to feel what it was like without one – but unless they wanted to become parents so soon it wasn’t worth the risk.

Rory heard the lid flick off the tube and felt slick fingers slide over his entrance. He groaned and pressed back against Felix’s hand, trying to urge him to breach his body. “Please, Fe,” he begged, his fingers clutching at the Time Lord’s shoulders. 

Felix grinned against Rory’s lips and carefully slid a finger inside the other man, making him sigh with relief and pleasure.

Their lips parted and their tongues met as Felix worked his fingers inside of Rory, stretching him in preparation for the larger penetration that was to follow.

Rory’s back arched as pleasure shot through his body when Felix’s fingers brushed against his prostate. “Felix,” he groaned, reaching down and curling his fingers around his cock, stroking himself slowly. “Please fuck me.”

Felix groaned and flexed his fingers, brushing Rory’s prostate once more before pulling his fingers out slowly. Quickly, knowing that Rory wasn’t the most patient person in the world, Felix prepared himself and positioned his cock at the entrance to Rory’s body.

When Rory felt the Time Lord’s cock slide into his body, he groaned and grasped at Felix’s shoulders, digging his fingers into his skin in a way that he would worry were going to leave marks if he wasn’t so focused on the feeling of being fucked.

Words spilled from Rory’s mouth so quickly that Felix barely had a hope of being able to decipher them. The only words he could make out for certain were the usual ‘faster’, ‘harder’ and ‘fuck’ as his pace increased and the pressure began to build.

Curling his fingers around Rory’s cock, Felix began to pump him in time with his thrusts, making Rory’s back arch in pleasure. After feeling the cock inside him brush against his prostate, Rory came with a jerk and a shout so loud Felix was sure it could be heard three doors away.

Felix collapsed on top of Rory, shaking for exertion and breathing heavily. “God,” he murmured, nothing even trying to move from on top of his lover.

Rory let out a tired laugh. “Are you going to move anytime soon?” he eventually asked when Felix started to get heavy. 

Felix pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at Rory. “Are you saying I need to go on a diet?” he demanded, amusement sparkling in his green eyes.

The other man laughed and pushed Felix off of him, “Yes,” he stated, turning on his side and curling against Felix’s side. “I love you, Fe,” he whispered, pressing a kiss on the Time Lord’s sweaty chest.

Felix grinned and kissed Rory’s damp hair, closing his eyes as he felt the fatigue of the day creep up on him. “I love you too, Rory.”

The End


End file.
